stickpagefandomcom-20200216-history
FLLFFL vs Thunder
This is Rock hard Gladiators RHG #11 where it will be FLLFFL vs Thunder. Thunder powers vs a cane who will win?! First the two gladiators walk towards each other FLLFFL says "Hi" and Thunder says "Alfa," with a mean look on his face. "I challenge you to a". Thunder says not finishing his sentence. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" FLLFFL says with a sarcastic smile on his face. "You want to battle?" FLLFFL asks. Thunder looks at him with a surprised emotion on his face and his neck goes up. He says "Yeah". "And you want me..." FLLFFL says not finishing his sentence either. "to go easy." he says as he finishes his sentence. Thunder thinks about it for some reason says "Yeah!". Then FLLFFL starts attacking him and his sword hits Thunder's lightning shield. Then FLLFFL jumps in the air and hits the shield with a huge slash and Thunder holds back. And while on Thunders shield he says "How you holding up." Thunder quickly pushes him down off the shield and smashes it on the concrete. Thunder then charges at FLLFFL and bashes FLLFFL many times with his shield FLLFFL then begins to use his sword for protection. Thunder then does a huge slash but FLLFFL uses his sword to hit the shield and he pushes Thunder away and a hole in the ground is made with Thunder standing in it. "Well done." FLLFFL says. Thunder stands back up. Then Thunder has a flash back with different colors and FLLFFL turns a color of Terkoiz or Cyan and he says "You want me to go easy?" with a sly look on his face. Thunder is purple then he thinks about it and says "Sure, Yeah." Then his flash black disappears and everything is back to normal. "Why did I say that?" Thunder says in shock but with a confused face. "Say what?" FLLFFL asks. "Are you going easy on me?" Thunder asks. "You did say yes." FLLFFL says while nodding his head. "You mean..." Thunder says. "That wasn't your best." as he finishes his sentence. "Oh... no no no no no." FLLFFL says shaking his head. "Did you want me to go full out?" he then asks with a sly look on his face. "Yeah..." Thunder says. FLLFFL then walks toward Thunder and asks "Are you sure?" Thunder doesn't answer he then bashes FLLFFL's sword with his lightning shield making a huge shock but no damage is done to FLLFFL. "Wish Granted." FLLFFL said. He then charged at Thunder and sliced Thunders shield many times. Thunder backed up all those times. FLLFFL then jumps and bashes the shield he then jumps in front of Thunder. And slices his neck, Thunder is pissed. He then charges at FLLFFL but FLLFFL dodges it then slice his shield then his back and neck again! Then he goes for the chest but Thunder blocks it with his shield. Then Thunder tries to block more but FLLFFL doesn't let him he just continues on slicing! Thunder has slices all over Thunder then bashes FLLFFL with his shield but his with a slice and goes down to his knees! "Last Stand." Thunder says as he gets up and charges at FLLFFL and continues trying to slice him with the shield but FLLFFL keeps ducking, juking, and jumping to dodge! Then FLLFFL starts slicing Thunder again but he moves out the way on 1 slice. Then FLLFFL slices him and jumps in the air and lands behind him then he slices him in the back quickly and the screen goes black. FLLFFL has Thunder surrendered he had his arm behind his back and his sword between his arms Thunder is grabbed and cant move he dropped his shield. "God Damn your good." He says to FLLFFL. He lets go of Thunder and he slowly falls to the ground. "Your lucky I didn't burn your face." FLLFFL says with a sarcastic look on his face. "You did say yes though..." FLLFFL says with a thinking look on his face. "What." Thunder says on the ground confused. "What?" FLLFFL says, FLLFFL wins! Category:Vs